spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów „za” i „przeciw”. W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów „za” niż „przeciw”, Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlight, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = CS:GO Wiki Oto wikia nt. popularnej gry FPS o nazwie "Counter-Strike: Global Offensive" (w skrócie CS:GO). W grze można zdobywać rangi (od srebra 1 do elity światowej (tzw. Global Elite)). Wikia powstała w maju 2015 roku. 17:00, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 17:00, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) # — Light22 17:12, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) why not? # ✪ Pallid 17:25, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) # Dexart (dyskusja) 17:50, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) # 18:58, lut 01, 2016 (CET) # — Wedkarski 20:11, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) # — Szynka013 20:12, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) # 20:14, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) # Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 12:05, lut 2, 2016 (UTC) #Jestem zmanipulowaną owieczką podążającą za tłumem. Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 15:38, lut 3, 2016 (UTC) # ProOskiTablica 14:50, lut 15, 2016 (UTC) # Jak Etnicznik. (Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) #Dżonson (dyskusja) 10:12, lut 20, 2016 (UTC) # W sumie to już by można zacząć kolejną kandydature na następny mesiąć:P Kompowiec2 (dyskusja) 10:13, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) # ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' 12:57, lut 21, 2016 (UTC) # Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 15:07, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # --Metallicafun (dyskusja) 19:49, lut 15, 2016 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję 100 rzeczy do zrobienia przed liceum Wikia (anulowane) : Zgłoszenie anulowane – brak wymaganej liczby stron na wikii. — Wedkarski 21:20, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. Catty Noir Love (dyskusja) 21:16, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) Strona poświęcona serialu 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Persopedia Na tej wikii została wymyślona nowa w społeczności polskich wiki waluta, mianowicie drachmy. Wprawdzie nadal się rozwija, ale ma bardzo rozbudowane artykuły. Wszystkie zgadzają się z treścią serii "Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy", a także "Olimpijscy Herosi". YOLO. 20px Głosy na tak: # LoVeDiAngelo 20px Głosy na nie: # [1] + wygląd monobooka ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' 20:39, lut 16, 2016 (UTC) #(Tu powinien być podpis Patapóla, ale F go zabrał bez pytania) # 03:02, lut 20, 2016 (UTC) # — Light22 09:59, lut 20, 2016 (UTC) # — [[User:Michał56|''Michał56]] 11:28, lut 21, 2016 (CET) # Już za sam tytuł, myślałem, że to będzie o Persji. Poza tym raporty i wikia jest po prostu brzydka - sorry, taki mamy klimat. Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 15:11, lut 24, 2016 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja:' :miejsce na dyskusję